


A bed of stone

by Gondolin



Category: Hamlet - All Media Types, Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Angst, Blanket Permission, M/M, PWP without Porn, Podfic Welcome
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolin
Summary: Sui bastioni del castello ancora aleggiava un freddo che nulla aveva a che vedere con il vento notturno. Il fantasma del re assassinato era appena svanito, tornando alle terribili ombre che lo custodivano.[ fic originariamente postata su EFP e livejournal nel 2010 ]





	A bed of stone

Sui bastioni del castello ancora aleggiava un freddo che nulla aveva a che vedere con il vento notturno. Il fantasma del re assassinato era appena svanito, tornando alle terribili ombre che lo custodivano. Marcello era praticamente corso via dopo aver giurato al principe di non rivelare a nessuno quanto aveva visto. Orazio invece era rimasto immobile e silenzioso a scrutare la notte. Accanto a lui Amleto stringeva ancora in pugno la spada sulla quale i suoi due amici avevano prestato giuramento. E fu il clangore di quella spada che cadeva sulle dure pietre del camminamento a ridestare Orazio dalle profonde riflessioni, nelle quali si era perduto. Si voltò in tempo per vedere Amleto che si sedeva, o meglio, si lasciava cadere a terra prendendosi la testa fra le mani. Il giovane si inginocchiò accanto al suo principe “Non lasciatevi turbare da quello spettro, dolce principe. Vi prego, alzatevi, venite con me al caldo...”

Amleto non gli rispose ed iniziò a tremare. Orazio gli circondò le spalle con le braccia “Volete prendervi una brutta polmonite? State tremando.”

“Quella almeno sarebbe una morte naturale” commentò il principe cupamente, avvicinandosi istintivamente ad Orazio in cerca di calore. Improvvisamente si trovò col volto premuto contro il collo dell'amico. La sensazione della pelle liscia e calda contro il suo naso ebbe il potere di ridestarlo dal torpore nel quale la vista di suo padre l'aveva gettato. Improvvisamente lo prese la smania di agire. Di  _fare_. Qualsiasi cosa. Quasi casualmente, sfiorò con le sue labbra quel collo, e non ricordò mai se avesse agito spinto dalla volontà o dall'istinto. Il brivido di Orazio lo rese completamente cosciente di ciò che stava facendo e se possibile ancor più smanioso di  _andare avanti_. Si avventò su quel collo come un vampiro, succhiando la carne pallida fino a lasciare un segno violaceo, ancor più inquietante alla luce della luna, incurante del respiro affannoso e preoccupato dell'amico.

“Amleto!” ansimò Orazio, incurante della sconvenienza di chiamare per nome il suo principe “Che vi è preso?”

“Nulla” ribatté questi in tono troppo tranquillo e noncurante. Fece scivolare una mano sulla schiena dell'amico e la infilò sotto la sua giacca.

Orazio sibilò, preso alla sprovvista “Siete gelido!”

“Allora scaldatemi” mormorò Amleto con voce bassa e roca.

Quel tono sensuale fece definitivamente perdere la testa ad Orazio, e liberò i desideri che egli aveva tenuto a bada per troppo tempo “State attento, dolce principe” sussurrò iniziando a slacciare rapidamente la giacca dell'amico “ci sono scintille che accendono fuochi troppo potenti per essere controllati.”

“Non ho paura di bruciarmi” ribatté Amleto, togliendo -quasi strappando- di dosso i vestiti ad Orazio, e bevendo delle vista di ogni centimetro di carne scoperta, aumentando l'eccitazione bruciante che lo pervadeva. Si avventò su quel corpo e ne prese possesso con le mani e con le labbra, cercando il più possibile il contatto tra la sua pelle gelida e quella calda di Orazio. Quest'ultimo si ritrovò presto pressato con le spalle contro le lastre di pietra del suolo, mentre Amleto si inarcava sopra di lui, già ansimante per il solo piacere che lo strusciarsi dei loro membri gli provocava. Poco dopo il principe lo fece voltare con gesti resi bruschi dal desiderio. Orazio strinse i denti preparandosi ad essere penetrato senza nessuna preparazione, ma la lussuria non aveva ancora tolto del tutto la dolcezza al suo principe. Amleto massaggiò la sua apertura con un dito, rilassando il muscolo. Aggiunse un secondo dito, poi un terzo. Quando sfiorò un preciso punto dentro di lui, Orazio inarcò istintivamente la schiena verso la sua mano sospirando di piacere. Allora il principe sfilò le dita e inserì il suo membro turgido per l'eccitazione. I due uomini trattennero il respiro per un momento prima di iniziare a muoversi insieme, con scatti privi di ogni regolarità e dettati solo dal cieco desiderio di sentirsi a vicenda e di trovare soddisfazione. Incuranti del freddo, della pietra che faceva loro da giaciglio e della luna che li osservava malevola, Orazio e il suo principe si abbandonarono ciechi alla passione. Anche dopo che entrambi furono caduti esausti sui loro stessi abiti stropicciati, strappati e macchiati, Amleto continuò a stringersi disperatamente ad Orazio tentando di annegarsi nei suoi baci affannati. Fu solo con un grande sforzo che quest'ultimo riuscì ad allontanare da sé le dita del principe, che si erano aggrappate ai suoi fianchi con tanta forza da far male.

“Andiamo, vi accompagno nelle vostre stanze” disse Orazio, mentre Amleto si lasciava rivestire, svuotato di ogni energia e arrendevole come una bambola di pezza.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] A bed of stone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949234) by [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods)




End file.
